Costume Party PWP
by Aren0817
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are about to go to Neji's costume party, but what happens when you have a perverted raven and easily aroused fox together in one room? Read and Find out Warnings Two shot, PWP, Sasuke is Seme. LEMON! Some OOCness maybe but not much....


"Soooooo…..are you gonna go?"

"Where?"

"Neji's Costume Party?"

"Are you?"

"Of course! I am dressing up a werewolf!"

"Then I will go as a vampire."

"……"

"What?"

"OMG! WE WILL BE LIKE EDWARD AND JACOB FROM TWILIGHT! Except Jacob isn't a blond and Edward isn't emo."

"Dobe, you're such a nerd"

"Shut up!"

Naruto was making some dinner for him and Sasuke before they went to Neji's but he was then interrupted by some perverted asshole grabbing his ass.

"What the HELL?!"

"What do you expect me to do when are standing there in a tail and dog ears. Your just to tempting."

"Keep it up Teme and you won't get any dinner. And don't forget to get your fangs off the counter after dinner for the party." Naruto growled through his teeth.

"But Na-ru-to~ You know that you want to~," Sasuke seductively whisper into the kitsune's ear while pressing his body against Naruto's. "I can wait for dinner, but I need you right now." Sasuke grinded against Naruto's backside raising a moan from him. Sasuke snaked his arms around Naruto and started to rub his chest.

Naruto had on brown pants that looked like fur w/ a dog tail and dog ears. Naruto's golden tan skin went well the outfit. He had put brown highlights in his hair to darken it a little bit more. But Sasuke's favorite part was that Naruto was bare-chested.

"You look just like a real werewolf." Sasuke smirked, "But even more like a dog in heat." Naruto turned to look at Sasuke with glazed over eyes.

"Sas…suke p-please…" Sasuke looked down at Naruto and saw that there was a huge bulge in the front of his pants.

"How long do we have before the party?" He seductively asked as he stroked Naruto's fully hardened member through the fabric from behind.

"About… an hour…" Naruto panted out. Sasuke stopped and grabbed Naruto's hand. He led him to the bedroom and locked the door. All Naruto could see were Sasuke's fangs glistening in the moonlight.

"Just enough time…Sasuke snickered just before he pounced on the blond who was waiting like prey on the bed.

"Aa-ah! Sasuke!" Naruto was breathing heavy as Sasuke sucked on his neck and left light kisses down his collar bone until he reached Naruto's chest.

"Good thing you don't have a shirt with this costume or I would have torn it off by now." Sasuke ran his hands over the tan skin lightly teasing Naruto. Naruto jerked upward at the light touch wanting more friction. Sasuke took one of the already hardened nipples in between his pale fingers and started to squeeze and pull it, while he took the other and sucked on it hard causing Naruto to let out a series of moans.

As Sasuke worked on his chest Naruto was trying to get Sasuke out of his costume, "No no no. Can't take it off, do you know how long this outfit took to get on? It stay's on…plus I think you might enjoy having sex with a dangerous vampire. You got turned on faster that usual."

Naruto always had a secret fetish for vampires but it didn't help that they hadn't had sex in over a week. "Fine" he panted giving up on the costume and worked on his own pants and tail.

Sasuke was done with Naruto's chest and sat up on the bed. "What are yo-" Before Naruto could finish Sasuke had them both set up in the 69 position, Naruto was a little startled by the sudden action but he didn't need instruction for what to do next.

Naruto gently blew across the top of Sasuke's hard member, Sasuke hissed at the action. Kisses were being placed up and down Sasuke's length, it felt like Naruto was just teasing him then suddenly Sasuke was engulfed with warmth as Naruto took all of him in his mouth.

"Aah! Nggh!" Sasuke moaned as Naruto continued to pleasure him. Then he remember that he had to take care of Naruto too, Sasuke reached for the lube that was sitting on the side-table next to the bed and coated his fingers with it.

Then, he pressed one finger at the tight entrance, Naruto turned his head to try and see Sasuke but all he saw was the devilish smirk upon his face then it happened. Sasuke forcefully pushed his finger inside Naruto making him scream in pleasure and pain. "I thought a vampire should mix pleasure with pain, don't you?" He asked sarcastically. "Don't stop sucking or we won't get through with in time for the party."

Naruto went back to sucking as Sasuke continued to stretch him. A few minutes went by when Naruto stopped sucking and asked, "Do you have… a role play fetish?" while panting softly. Sasuke gave him a blank stare. He never thought about it, he just thought that Naruto in anything was hot, but role play wasn't bad.

"Obviously I'm not doing very well if you have time to think of that. But I think I can change that…" Sasuke had a suspicious gleam in his eye as he sat up a little and push Naruto gently off of him.

"W-wait what are you doing?"

"Nothing new…just better."

"What d-do you mean?"

"Well, I am usually nice, sweet and a little rough with you. And since that isn't doing it for you this time…I am going to fuck your brains out! It's been way to long"

"…"

"You look curious. I'll explain. First, I'm going slam my rock hard dick into you tight warm ass. Then, I'm going to ram into you over and over till I find your sweet spot. Once I find that, I'll hit that over and over till you cum over the both of us. After I'm done with that, I'll slowly lick up all of your hot cum from your stomach and then meet you in a deep and heated kiss…"

Sasuke was lying down on the bed with Naruto sitting next to him. Sasuke had been looking Naruto dead in the eye the whole time to get his point across. He then looked down to see Naruto was stroking himself as he heard the explanation of what was to come. His face was flushed and he was breathing heavy.

"Can't wait I see." Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him in onto his lap. "Ride me," were the only two words he uttered before Naruto was straddling him. Naruto took a hold of Sasuke's member and placed it near his entrance. Naruto got ready to slowly go down but Sasuke took a hold on both of Naruto's hips and pushed down as hard as he could.

All Naruto could see was white as Sasuke instantly hit his sweet spot.

"Guess I found it. I would give you time to adjust but we need to get this show on the road." Sasuke picked up Naruto and started to move his hips. After a few minutes Naruto was moving his own hips and slamming hard down against Sasuke.

"Oh Gawd! So~ Good~" Naruto screamed and moaned as Sasuke was true to his words and was fucking his brains out. "More…Harder…Deeper~" Naruto demanded.

"Well I can't do much from this position so let's mix it up alittle." In less than a second, Sasuke had flipped them both over and put them in doggie-style. "This will work much better, and is much more fitting for you my little pup." He said as he tugged on Naruto's wolf ears he still hadn't taken off. Sasuke started to slam into him again and again still hitting the sweet spot.

"Ahh! I'm so c-close" Naruto panted out. That was Sasuke's cue. He flipped Naruto over so he was lying on his back with Sasuke on top of him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's leaking erection and started to stroke it hard and fast.

"Damn! More!" Sasuke matched his thrust with the strokes. Then he leaned down and started to suck on Naruto's neck again.

"Naruto…I'm close!"

"Me too!" With one final thrust Sasuke came inside Naruto and bite down on his neck.

"Ahhh! Sasuke!" Naruto's cum spread across his stomach and Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked at Naruto's lust filled eyes and slammed his lips into Naruto's in a heated kiss. They both moaned into it and tried to get closer and closer to each other. He then pulled out and went down to that start of the trail that Naruto's cum made. He slowly licked up every drop leaving none. Naruto pulled Sasuke up and gently kissed him upon the lips.

After they had both calmed down and were done showering (Sasuke got his costume dirty so he washed it while Naruto showered) Naruto said, "You were out of order."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked as he cocked his head to the side while inspecting his costume after getting in on for the second time.

"You were supposed to lick me clean then give me a heated kiss." Naruto smiled playfully while reattaching his tail. "Not the other way around."

Sasuke looked confused for a moment and then remember the dirty talk he gave Naruto during sex. He hardly ever remembers what he says because he is so in the moment. But then he got and idea.

"If you are displeased, we can redo it from that beginning," he smirked.

"No because we are already late by at least an hour and I don't think I have enough energy for that again."

"Fine"

"I have one more question…"

"What?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO BITE ME?!?!"

"Ummm…"

"I mean, yeah it was hot and all and it didn't hurt that bad but it's were everybody can see it."

"You could just say its part of your new costume…"

"And what costume is that?"

"A vampire's secret lover. You are a star in a tale of forbidden love and betrayal. You meet a mysterious man-"

"Stop right there! If you go on anymore we will miss the party completely." Naruto giggled.

"…ok" Sasuke smiled. And with that Sasuke opened the door for Naruto and they headed for Neji's party.

It was a good party until Sasuke got into a fight with Sai over Naruto. But Naruto is still oblivious about Sai's advances.

Sai came as a lion tamer and offered to show Naruto a cool trick he learned how to do using his whip. But it had to be done in a room… with only them in it… without the lights on. And Sasuke heard this offer and snapped and basically started to beat the shit out of Sai in the yard.

They were only there 2 hours ^^; Sasuke is defiantly the jealous type…


End file.
